


drabble babble

by Kxi_pond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gun Violence, Multi, Violence, Yakuza, bruh im tryin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxi_pond/pseuds/Kxi_pond
Summary: collection of drabbles of my ocs
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	drabble babble

**Author's Note:**

> seiko is my oc swsdkr,

Seiko stood in the bloody alleyway. She let the blade fall from her gloved hand and let out a pained laugh. She’s used to these types of jobs. Seiko Tarosuka, skilled assassin for the Yakuza. Groomed into her merciless killings, this didn’t change how certain targets affected her. Today she was tasked with the murder of famous Ceo [insert name] of a popular music company. Thanks to Rei’s intel, they were able to uncover his disgusting pastime. A soft ring of her phone brought her back to reality. Picking her phone out of her purse she answered.

“Seiko speaking” her voice held a tone of fake seduction. She began walking back into the Main Street of Japan. The conversation was brief. Confirming she finished her job correctly. Which she did with no problem. Heels clicking on the pavement as she crossed the busy street, it’s amazing how she can carry herself so calmly after such a massacre. She’s happy she wore her red dress, blood blends in better. Once she hung up, her frame was wracked with exhaustion. 

“No matter how many times I smash the skull of others, my body still gets tired” she spoke to nobody in particular, settling for the pleasant silence the walk gave her. Seiko let out a sigh as she turned the corner into an alley. Ignoring the drunken idiots stumbling out of bars or clubs. She doesn’t like to waste her time on people like that.Seiko continued to walk down the alleyway before slipping into a shop. Passing by the sweet old lady at the counter, she made her way back to the shut off elevator. Taking a deep breath as she pressed the button. 'tonights job has been too easy, I am not weak'. When she reached the under ground layer she stepped off the elevator and made her way to her boss. She stood outside his door and knocked gently.

"Hajime, I have returned" Seiko heard the door click and she let herself in.


End file.
